Speeding
by redcharcoal
Summary: Smutty one-shot set shortly after Emma is made Sheriff. Emma catches the mayor speeding dangerously fast and wants to teach her a lesson. The mayor has other ideas. Rated: MA


**SPEEDING**

**By Red Charcoal**

Author's note: So this is just a bit of silly smut I found in the back of my drawer. I wrote it in 15 minutes, ages ago, so please don't expect high art. It was just me wondering what would happen if the new sheriff had caught the mayor speeding.

* * *

Emma Swan glanced at the radar gun in her hand and cursed softly, unaccountably disappointed despite not being surprised.

She lowered it slowly to the patrol car's passenger seat and buckled up, turning on her engine and flashing lights.

She sighed. _Freaking great._

By the time her quarry had finally noticed the sheriff's car blazing up behind her and found a safe place to pull over, they were halfway into Storybrooke's forest. They pulled off the side of the road a fair distance in - clearly her speedster did not want to be spotted by fellow travellers getting a ticket - and protected from the road by a wall of weeping trees. If it hadn't been for what the sheriff was about to do next, she'd have considered the area charmingly scenic and serene.

Sheriff Swan walked up to the driver's side of the black Mercedes and rapped on the window with her night stick. She assumed a stiff, at-attention pose and waited.

She thought the mayor might respond better to the authority - it was why she wore the uniform today, and only today, knowing she'd catch this motorist doing exactly this.

After a moment, the window slid down. A brunette head leaned out, eyes masked by large fashionable sunglasses.

"Is there a problem, officer?" she drawled, daring Emma to make one.

The blonde frowned. "Mayor Mills, I just tracked you doing 35 over the speed limit. So yes, I'd say there's a problem. May I have your licence please?"

Emma held out her hand and waited.

Regina Mills stared at her, for a few beats, blasting an intimidating glare. "Are you serious? I'm the mayor, Miss Swan, you don't give me tickets. I am on official town business."

"Graham may not have given you tickets, but I certainly will. You could have killed someone at the rate you were going. Now licence. Please. Madame Mayor."

Emma waited, hand still out.

Regina slid her sunglasses off her nose and assumed what Emma presumed to be a more concilliatory expression. "Miss Swan..." she began.

"Sheriff Swan," Emma corrected, unimpressed.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina continued, "how will this look if the town's leader is booked for speeding? It will undermine the office of the mayor. It will rob me of authority."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before I clocked you doing 75 around Dead Man's Bend. And as to how it will look, well I think it'll make the Sheriff's Department look absolutely impartial, and prove not even the mayor's office is above the law. A fine message to send to the good people of Storybrooke. And your son. Wouldn't you agree?"

Regina scowled and reached for her purse, rummaging for the licence.

She handed it over and then attempted to smile winningly. "Come now, Miss Swan, there must be some arrangement we can come to? Perhaps you'd like to spend a little more time with Henry on the weekend?"

Emma stared at the licence. "Is this some sort of a joke? This date of birth would make you over 60! What is it with this place?! When I booked Leroy last week his licence had him at age 73!"

Regina almost swallowed her tongue. She'd forgotten that little issue when she'd first landed in Storybrooke, giving real ages, or her best guesses, when creating identities for the citizens. It had never been a problem with Graham as sheriff who never noticed little details or discrepencies like dates of birth. And certainly, until now, no one had ever demanded to see her own driver's licence. She wondered how disturbed Emma would be to know she was looking at Regina's real age. The mayor's lips twitched at that, but the sheriff had already dismissed it as an error and moved on.

Emma was writing a ticket rather viciously in her notepad and Regina was beginning to look almost nervous. She got out of the car and Emma paused, cocking an irate eyebrow. Regina drew herself up to full height and plastered on her most winning smile.

"Well if more time with Henry isn't what you want, then there must be something else?"

Emma snorted and resumed writing. "Please, I can't be bought."

"So you're saying there's nothing I have that you want?" The mayor's voice had dropped to the sexy register and Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Huh?" she began, as Regina suddenly stepped right inside Emma's personal space, a hand resting on the sheriff's hip.

"You do look very handsome in your uniform today, officer..."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Come on Regina, I'm not some pliant minion. That fake seduction routine might work with someone else but not me. You can't just go from bitch on wheels - literally - to flirting your way out of a speeding ticket. Believe it or not, Regina, I take my job very serious..._ Oh Jesus!_"

Regina's soft hand had slipped from Emma's hip, around to her ass, and had rubbed it evocatively before suddenly sliding between her legs and cupping her vee. "What was that, Sheriff?" a husky, seductive whisper came out of curling red lips. Her voice sounded like pure, wet, dripping ambrosia.

Her index finger had curled up and pressed meaningfully into Emma's clit, causing her to gasp at the sensation.

"You were saying?" Regina purred. "Because you might talk a pretty game about being all about the job but when it comes to me, I know where your eyes longingly stray." She thrust out a purple silk-clad chest and added: "Where they have always strayed. I know what you secretly want from me. So how about it, Sheriff? You scratch my back and I'll..." her finger scritched the tan fibres of Emma's trousers, circling the rough proximity of her clit pointedly, "scratch yours."

"Fuck Regina," Emma almost pleaded, all trace of gruffness instantly gone from her voice. Her eyes dropped to the elegant hand rubbing evocatively between her legs. "This is completely wrong. We can't seriously, we can't."

"Mmm," said the mayor husking into her ear, then giving it a nibble. "Oh yes, so very wrong. Especially the bit where you take me and lay me down on the hood of my car and rub me with your big nightstick."

Emma's eyes widened in shock and her arousal flared like a volcanic eruption. She let out a strangled cry, spun Regina around and then pushed her face first into the bonnet of her car.

She wrenched up the mayor's tight black skirt until it was around her waist and yanked down her stockngs and lacy red panties in one strong gesture. She pulled them off and examined the lingerie.

_Red? Jesus. Figures._

She heard the surprised grunt of the mayor followed by her laboured breathing and watched the powerful woman for a moment. Oh yes, Madame Mayor was all in favour of this turn of events.

Emma crushed herself against her and whispered into her ear: "You asked for this. Remember that."

Regina moaned and nodded.

Emma slid down her body until she was on her knees and then spread the mayor's thighs apart, exposing her centre. She paused and just took in the sight of distinctly aroused pink folds, nestled in dark, wet, curls already dripping, and unconsciously licked her lips.

"Someone wants this a whole lot," Emma observed and then bit her smile when she heard a growl and "Get on with it, Swan," groaned into the black paintwork.

Sheriff Swan gently parted the slick lips and leaned forward. Regina bucked against her mouth, her breath hitching, her body writhing. Emma pinned the mayor's hips flat to the car hood with her forearm and let two fingers on her other hand enter her, pile-driving powerfully inside, as her tongue ravished her folds.

She heard the gasp. Primal, desperate.

It was unbelievably hot.

It was clear the mayor had been sopping wet just thinking about what the sheriff might do to her and, before long, as her tongue lashed against Regina's centre, she heard a series of cries, then colourful cursing and finally Regina began to twitch. Smooth bare legs were now trembling. Emma let her hand trail up and down the sensitive inner thigh, watching her skin jump and move.

"Miss Swan, please," came the cry and it was as close to begging as the blonde had ever heard.

Emma stopped all motions immediately and stood, smirking a little when she heard an almost childlike whine at the interruption. She unhooked her nightstick from her belt and bent over the other woman, pushing herself against her. Her curves were against Regina's, over the power suit still all bunched up at her waist, Emma's muscled, uniformed legs crushing into bare ones splayed against the Mercedes.

"I believe you requested my nightstick?" she asked in a hot whisper against the mayor's ear. She felt the tremble underneath her rocket up Regina's body.

The mayor gasped at the words, her head snapping around to watch as Emma lowered the smooth stick between the mayor's thighs and begin to rub it against her folds. It quickly became covered in a slickness when the brunette eagerly began to push back against it, desperate for her clit to find purchase against its polished hardness.

Emma found herself so turned on by the sight of the usually uptight mayor wantonly rubbing against her police stick, that she had to force herself to focus on the job at hand. Her own pussy was now twitching and wet against her boxer shorts inside the rough brown uniform.

Regina was bucking and writhing. Emma let her fingers dabble against her dark moist entrance and slip back up to her clit, dancing over it like a feather. The mayor came hard, shuddering, letting out a guttural moan. Finally she stopped gasping and turned to eye Emma. For a moment neither woman spoke, just stared. Regina's hair was mussed, her face flushed, lips parted as she inhaled gulps of air. Then her mouth curved into a dangerous smile.

She stood, holding her skirt above her hips, providing an excellent view of her most intimate, bared assets. Emma swallowed, staring, transfixed. Regina then very deliberately, while keeping her dark brown eyes fused on the sheriff's, allowed her manicured fingers to slide inside herself as she rubbed provocatively.

Emma felt even more wetness flood her crotch, as the mayor clearly had intended, and stifled a moan. Her nipples were painfully hard.

"There was that little matter of me 'scratching' you," the mayor whispered, splitting her mouth into a broad, welcoming smile which somehow seemed to promise all sorts of naughty wonders. She positioned Emma so the Merc was behind her and then lowered herself to the ground until she was kneeling before the blonde. Soft, fine-boned hands, usually so in charge, trembled as they reached up to unzip the sheriff's uniform pants.

"You really do look very fine in these," she said authoritatively, pushing the pants down to expose a wet, blonde pussy, "I haven't been able to take my eyes off your pretty little ass."

And then without warning her face flew forward and buried itself in the sheriff's short, matted wet hairs and began to punish her already throbbing clit with a supremely talented tongue. A tongue, Emma noted, that had most definitely done this little dance before.

Emma threw her head back, her thigh muscles twitching. She leaned back so she could rest against the car, spreading her legs further apart so Regina could get more access.

Soon she felt a finger toying expertly with her clitoris and it was the last straw. She came hard, almost howling. Regina smiled into her cunt and then lifted her head up and pursed her lips into a smirk.

"Fuck," Emma grunted, eyeing her with wild eyes. Her heart was almost thudding out of her chest. Juices were slowly beading their way down her upper thigh and dripping into the dirt. Regina rose, regally.

"That was the idea." she said smugly, wiping Emma's essence off her burgundy lips, pausing to taste her fingers. For a moment her eyes fluttered closed as she savoured it. Then she pulled on her underwear and stockings, adjusted her skirt and patted off the dust while the sheriff watched under hooded eyes.

"Are you still going to give me a ticket?" the brunette asked innocently. Her eyes glittered with amusement.

"Regina, honestly," Emma rolled her eyes. "When we started sleeping together you said we had to keep business and pleasure separate. I agreed. And now you want to use me like this. Why do you think I wanted to book you anyway?"

The mayor looked vaguely confused. "I presumed it was one of your role-playing ruses. Why else would you dress up for me?" She ran her fingers down the smart polished shirt buttons.

Emma sighed, zipping up her pants and tucking her shirt back in. She slapped the questing hand away.

"Actually it wasn't a game to me. I have clocked you three times doing that speed in as many days and I really wanted to teach you a lesson today by giving you a ticket. Not for sexual kicks but because you drive too goddamned fast and I am worried you're going to kill yourself. And if that happened I don't know what it would do to m... uh, Henry."

Emma swallowed, fearful she had given herself away.

Regina stared at her. "Wait, you're serious? This was supposed to be serious?"

Emma nodded dismally. _Fuck, she knew it was a bad idea._ "I thought even if you don't respect me, you might at least respect the police uniform."

Regina ran a ragged hand through her hair and regarded the blonde for a moment. Finally she exhaled and with difficulty said: "I ... really, I didn't know, dear. Look if I promise to keep it to the limit from now on, will you let me off with a warning? Or ..." she gave an impish look, "a tongue lashing at least?"

Emma's lips quirked, but she could see genuine contriteness in her lover's face, behind her impressive array of teasing expressions.

"Just this once then, Ma'am. But I mean it, Regina," her voice dropped to serious, "I couldn't stand it if you fucking got yourself killed." She shook her head violently and glared, daring the mayor to be a smart ass about that. She looked suitably chastened.

Emma nodded, satisfied, and added: "OK then, and I'll be personally be administering the tongue lashing tonight," she concluded with a small quirk of her lips. She slid her night stick back into her belt, making a mental note to wash it thoroughly later. The smell it was giving off was insanely arousing.

Regina turned and got back in her car with great dignity, sliding her glasses down on to her nose. "You'd better, Sheriff. Because I have been really, really bad. And really my dear, why do you think I've been speeding so often since you became sheriff?" She gave a wide knowing smile and laughed evilly.

With that she started her car and roared off at a speed, Emma was pleased to note, was considerably slower than the one she arrived at.


End file.
